trip to zombie land
by Sissymac
Summary: Two fans of the show are suddenly sucked into the show where they run into the group. Takes place at season 2 finale. Constructive criticism would be nice.
1. prologue

"Delaney! Can you get that!" My brother yelled to me.

"Yes. Because my upstairs bedroom is SO much closer to the front door than the downstairs den!" I yelled back sarcastically.

"Yep." He popped the "p" and I just rolled my eyes.

I grabbed the key and unlocked the for, revealing a blonde with green eyes and a freckled face. She had two kids with her. One boy who looked to be about 4, and a girl who was maybe 5 or 6.

"Can I help you?" I asked politely.

"Um... yeah," she said nervously. "My car broke down about half a mile up the road, and I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to call a mechanic?"

"Oh! Yeah! Come on in and have a seat. I'll go get it," I said as I stated to walk away. "You'll have to use my cell because the home phone is broken and..." I stopped taking when I noticed something was off.

"Is everything alright?"

I walked back into the room and noticed get kids were missing as well.

"Two things actually," I started. "First off, my cell service is suddenly gone. And second, my brother and your kids are missing."

Her eyes widened and she looked around frantically.

"Okay. I know this is random, but what is your name? Mine is Delaney," I said walking over to the curtained window. "And how good is your aim?"

"Adalaide and I can hit a moving target but I haven't shot in a while," she told. "Why?"

I looked out the window and answered.

"Because we have bigger problems than missing people."


	2. arrival

"Because we have bigger problems than missing people."

She walked toward the window and gasped at what was outside.

Walkers- or better known as zombies- were wandering around aimlessly.

"Hit the head. Nothing but the head," I said as I ran over to the wall that had a hollow full of weaponry.

"I know. If this is anything like THE WALKING DEAD, I know," she said having a pistol.

"Good. And I love that show."

She started to go for the crossbow, but I grabbed her arm.

"That's mine," I told her simply.

She just nodded and grabbed the handcrafted bow my parents for me when I was 10 instead.

I grabbed the bag that would hold about half of what was placed in the hollow and filed it to its max.

I then grabbed one of the fully stocked survival bags and put small guns and knives into really accessible places.

Adalaide followed my lead and did the same thing as I with two bags.

I raised an eyebrow at her and she just shrugged.

"We could run into somebody we could help,"she said. I just raised my brow higher. "Or we could run out of food and drink.

I then nodded with a smile on my face.

That is how we ended up walking down the road with four bags, one weaponry others supplies and clothes.

We had taken down about fifteen walkers the entire time we were out there.

As soon as we made it into town, I saw a car dealer ship. And not just any car dealership. It was a Porsche dealership.

I used my hands to show her where to go.

I walked into the building and found the keys to a nice black Porsche in the front of the lot.

We walked over to it, and we threw the stuff into the back seat.

I stuck the keys into the ignition and started the car. It wasn't loud, which was a relief, and pulled out of the lot and headed back out of the town.

After about eight hours of driving we ran out of gas and were forced to stop.

"Dammit," I cursed under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Adalaide asked worriedly.

"We're out of gas."

We got out of the car, grabbed our stuff, and continued in the same direction.

About two miles of walking, I saw something up ahead. Light, maybe fire.

She must have seen it to, 'cause she pointed to it and we slowly, quietly walked toward it.

We were about to reach out when a familiar strangers voice spoke from behind us.

"Who are you?" Daryl Dixon asked from behind us.

I turned my head and sure enough, he was standing behind me, crossbow aimed at my head, with a scowl on his face.

"Nice bow," I said with a smirk, ignoring his question.

"Who are you?" He asked again, this time with more power in his voice.

"Who are you?" I asked with a slight smirk on my face.

"I asked you first,"he said like a kid.

"And second is the best," I replied, just as childish, but with a victorious hunt in my voice.

"You two are like children," Adalaide said beside me.

"She started it," he said pointing to me.

I raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"Not helping our case, crossbow," I said smirking.

Adi just rolled her eyes.

"I'm Adalaide. This is Delaney,"she said. I have her an are you crazy look that she completely ignored. "We mean no harm to you'"

"Adi! We don't know these people," but my tone said 'we don't know what is and isn't happening right now.'

"Our car ran out of gas about two miles back and we were just roaming. I don't know about her but I don't mean any harm and-" she stopped and I notice her ears perk slightly. "If my ears are correct I would like to stay with you and your group."

I knew she didn't actually hear them. It was just a ploy to get him to let us stay.

"You think I would harm my childish buddy here?" I asked in a mock hurt and shock tone.

"I ain't nobody's buddy," he said, trying to sound mean but the slight twitch of his lips told me other wise.

"Well I still wouldn't hurt you," I said with a shrug. "The only people or things I would hurt are my dad my dad's girlfriend my mom my mom's boyfriend and my older brother who is dead. And never let me forget the walkers."

Aid turned to me, and then sighed.

"I'm not even gonna ask."

"I wouldn't have given you an answer if you had," I ,told her honestly, again shrugging my shoulders. "You would just be wasting your time."

They both looked at me. One in confusion, and the other with pity.

"And don't give me your pity either. I hate when people have pity on me," I said quietly.

"Do I even get to know why when we first met your name seemed familiar to me," she asked as Daryl got out of earshot from us.

"Well, I will give you a hint."

When she didn't hear anything from me again she starred at me.

"What is the hint?" She asked.

"I never said when the hint would be given," I said with a slight laugh.

She shook her head.

I just smirked at her and followed crossbow to the others.

She ran to catch up with us and when we spotted she was a little breathless.

I just smirked even more at her distributed behavior.

"Daryl," a voice I really recognized as Carol said. "Who are they?"

"We are your saving grace," I joked.

Adalaide nudged me.

"What just because the world went to shit doesn't mean that all my sense of amazing humor does, too," I shrugged. "It also helps me vote with the fact that we lost my only family member and your two kids today."

She treated up a little but quickly readjusted her demeanor.

"I'm Adalaide. This is Delaney," she said. Before she could continue however, I cut in.

"And if anybody knows the definition of my name," I said with a wicked smile. "It describes me perfectly."

"What does your name mean?" Carol asked timidly.

"Do you want the full definition or actually yeah you get the full definition. Delaney is a surname derived alternately from an Old English word for "alder grove," or the Irish surname Ã" DubhshlÃ¡ine, "DubhshlÃ¡ine" being a combination of the Gaelic words "dark" and "defiance." Also possibly (Irish, Gaelic) "offspring of the challenger" or "angel from heaven"."

"You committed all that to memory?" Adi asked.

I nodded my head.

"Anyway," Daryl said turning the attention away from me.

"This is Carol, that is Herschel, Rick, Lori, Carl, Glenn, Maggie, Beth, T-dog, and I'm Daryl," Daryl told us.

"So why are you guys in the middle of no where," I asked them but really I just wanted to do something.

"We ran out of gas," Glenn said.

I smirked. "I had to leave my brand spanking new to me Porsche two miles back because the zombies didn't think about the fact that survivors need gas for their amazing cars. Man life sucks. And then you just live longer," I quoted my mom.

She used to say that all the time before her and my dad both had affairs. That is why I would hurt or maybe even kill them. They started ignoring their responsibilities as parents and didn't even notice that my oldest brother was hooked on pot. I raised my youngest brother from around the time I was 6 and he was 2, to about the time I was 19 and he was 15. So basically I stopped reading him last year when he hit puberty.

"Okay I have had a long day so I was wondering where I should sleep."

I stood up and for some reason Daryl stood up and led me to one of the cars.

I watched as he opened the trunk and pulled out a sleeping bag and pillow.

"You can sleep in here with me."

"Yay! My childish buddy and I get to have a sleepover in a car," I said in a mock joyful tone.

"Listen, did you really just lose your brother?"

My playfulness dispersed immediately and my jaw clenched.

I didn't trust my voice. I just nodded and looked down.

He stepped closer to me and put his fingers under my chin and forced me to look him in the eyes.

"I lost my brother, too," he told me. I just nodded and looked away. "got handcuffed to a roof. Cut off his own hand to survive."

I knew that but I didn't want to seem weird so I Forced my eyes to open wide.

"my brother disappeared without a trace this morning. He an Ellie's two children," I said truthfully as a tear started to form.

I looked down and rubes it away.

"just remember I am here if you need anything," he said. "after all. I can't have my childish buddy be all gloom and doom can I?"

This brought a smile to my face.

"I knew you'd come around," I said suddenly sounding as playful as I did moments ago.

He gave a smile. A real honest to goodness smile. Never in all two an a half seasons had he given a real smile.

I then realized how close we were standing and a desire suddenly took over me.

I unconsciously started to lean in and he did the same until about a centimeter was separating our lips.

His breath was warm against my skin and I leaned in a little more and our lips met.

It was like fire spread all throughout my body at this simple contact. His lips were soft and warm. They were… well… perfect.

Then suddenly, we both came to our senses and pulled apart.

I felt sad at the break in contact but was also confused at the feeling I felt when we kissed.

He looked just as dazed and confused as I and then he opened the car door for me.

I climbed in and fell asleep as soon as I hit the pillow. I didn't realize how tired I was.

All I could think was, 'I just kissed Daryl Dixon. And it was amazing.'


	3. Chapter 3

**This is short and probably not very good. i tried to add more detail though. and i know i have at least one or two people who at least think sorry is cute.**

"mom?" I called out.

I was in the middle of nowhere an a figure was standing in front of me. She was in all white with her blonde hair reaching to just below shoulders.

She turned and looked at me. Then smiled causing her Caribbean blue eyes of which i inherited sparkled with action. She actually smiled.

After everything she put me through she had the nerve to smile at me!?

"What are you doing in my dreams mother?" I spat at her.

Her smile didn't falter as she walked up arms outstretched as though to give me a hug.

She took a step towards me and I took two steps back.

It was sad that I was afraid of my own mother. But I wasn't really my fault. She just out of the blue became very abusive when I was six. Same with my dad. The only good they ever did for their kids was teach them how to survive anything that was thrown at us.

And yes that include the abuse. It taught us to be passive to the pain that was handed to us. It made us stronger.

And it also helped me realize that I crack jokes half the time when trying to get over something traumatizing or just trying to cope in general.

My pain tolerance had alway been on a high level. But when my mom came home on my birthday and almost killed me, it shot up to where pain was almost nonexistent for me.

"there is much for you to do, my daughter," she said in some zen life lesson way.

"I beg your pardon?" I asked.

"you are here for a reason. Both my little girls have a purpose," she said.

If I had a drink with me, she would have been drenched from my major spit take that I would have had.

"both," I asked trying to grasp the meaning behind her words. "what does that mean?"

"it shall be revealed within good timing my dear," she said with a slight laugh. "My daughters were chosen fir this. My only son left as well."

"Cole's alive?" I asked excitedly.

She nodded.

"but he is not to be found yet. You will see him again," she said. "I promise."

"yeah just like you promised to never leave me for anything," I mumbled.

"I did not have a choice," she shot back. As though she never exploded she composed herself and smile once again. "make me proud my dear. I will see you again soon."

And with that she disappeared and I was alone in the my dream.

At least I thought I was until I heard a scream. And the voice sounded extremely familiar.

Without a second thought I shot off in search of my brother, praying to God that I got there in time.

As the scream grew closer so did a new light. Not as bright as the sky but it was pretty brought none the less. I had to squint to see what was happening and where I was going.

A body. That was the first thing I saw. The face was the next. The eyes in particular. The blue we're all to familiar. they were so lifeless ,yet I still managed to recognize them as...

I woke up gasping. The eyes of my dead brother still haunting my mind.


End file.
